1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water feature, specifically a laminar flow water jet lighting apparatus and method.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desired to utilize a fluid, such as water, as part of a display or attraction. Increasingly, the popularity of using water attractions as an integral part of domestic and commercial landscaping has moved architects and landscapers to push further and further into incorporating the decorative aspects of these water features. These features are incorporated through swimming pools, spas, ponds, lakes fountains that adorn public and private plazas, parks, advertisements, and amusement parks and other water features and sources in the typical property.
Lighted laminar flow jets have become popular water features both in commercial fountains and residential swimming pools. The reason for their popularity is the ability to jet and light up glass-like rods of laminar water flow streams or segments of water. Unfortunately, in most cases the overall effect is somewhat diminished due to the extreme clarity of the stream in a laminar water flow stream or segment. Much of the light is simply transferred to the body of water instead of radiating off the sides of the stream. This tends to disappoint the end user as the light is not intense enough or does not achieve the desired aesthetic.
Some manufacturers have used stream interrupters, “thumpers”, and “scratchers” to try and help radiate the light by disturbing the nature laminar water flow stream. Each of these methods has some effect, but none provides for an ability to completely light up the entire laminar water flow stream or segment. For example, the stream interrupters and “thumpers” interrupt the flow with a distinct and limited disruption. An example of this can be seen in applicant's co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 11/280,430 and 11/280,392, incorporated herein by reference. These types of devices provide bursts of light, particularly at the point of aberration in the laminar flow water stream, but not continual light within the laminar flow water stream or segment with sufficient luminescence.
Similarly, a typical “scratcher” device uses a screw or pin that touches the laminar water flow stream and disrupts the laminar flow along the surface of the laminar water flow stream, cutting it in halves or significantly separating the tube. This disturbance helps radiate the light, but has only limited light output effect. The stream will light up better in the first half of the stream, but is completely devoid of light in the second half. The “scratchers” and thumper devices also have a negative impact on the quality of the laminar stream, interrupting the glass like structure of the laminar water flow stream and ruining the aesthetic appearance.
The instant invention provides an apparatus and method that resolves the enumerated issues, is easy to manufacture and is cost effective to produce. The device provides for improved radiating light within a laminar flow tube and does so without significant disruption to the appearance and structure of the laminar flow tube.